Death and Love
by ww2killer
Summary: Its a regular day in Roanapur but soon strange things start happening in the crime world building bombings, crime bosses getting killed soon the lagoon company get a job that turns into something a hold lot bigger and deadly R&R a lot of Guns, Lemons, and new People.
1. Chapter 0

hey this is ww2killer with a new story I hope you will enjoy I in this action pack story with the lagoon team and soon the team gets bigger just wait

story coming soon in 2015 BANG motherfuckers


	2. Chapter 1 love cruse

This is ww2killer with a new fanfiction with black lagoon the best anime i have seen by the people it was the best for me to make a story a motherfucking action story

be ready for a hell of a job for the lagoon company soon secrets will be reviled and a plan that was explosive

I don't own black lagoon but my OC's are mine R&R

* * *

><p>Right now we Roanapur we look at the city of crime<p>

as we go to the streets we see a big group of people at food markets and we see a well dressed white collar man walking through the crowd of people while holding two bags of food he keeps walking till he reaches a white building and climbs up a set of stairs till he reaches the door to see a note.

Rock "Rock come to the ship and make sure to leave the food in the fridge"

Rock I wonder if its a new job"

he says to himself he opens the door leaves the bags and locks up and heads to the dock.

he gets to the ship to see Dutch, Benny, and Revy

Dutch "glad you made it Rock"

Revy "yeah Rock I'm fucking dying here"

Rock "well sorry Revy it took a while to find all the stuff on the list"

Revy "aww fuck it so Dutch what's the job"

she tells him leaving Rock feeling bad.

Dutch "hold on Revy I need to talk to Rock for a minute Benny get the folder"

Dutch takes Rock in another room and Benny gets the folder with the job and leaving Revy boarded as hell

a few minutes later everyone comes together

Dutch "okay Mrs. Balalaika we got word of a desk at holds something"

Revy "like what"

Dutch "who knows it could be money or plans but the big lady up top wants it"

Revy "so where the fuck is it"

Benny "its in the safe of a luxury cruse ship"

Revy "FUCKING awesome we finally get to rob a fancy boat and they have a lot of expensive shit ha hohuo yeah"

Dutch "yup but Rock will explain the plan on getting in right Rock"

he turns to him and Rock got a small scare jump and goes to the team.

Rock "okay Dutch and Benny will be on the lagoon boat as an escape route"

Revy "what so where the fuck to I go its not like I can fucking go through walls"

she says angrily till

Rock "awww Revy the thing is"

we go out the room and we just see the medal door till

Revy "NOOOOO FUCKING WAAAYY NO WAY IN HELL I'M FUCKING DOING THAT"

suddenly Revy yells out and the sound of things braking and her cutlass unleashing five rounds

we go back in the room to see Benny and Rock holding her together by the arms.

Dutch "sorry Revy we need you and Rock to pose as a couple and get the disk"

Revy "its one thing I have to be with Rock...but...I...don't...WEAR DRESSES"

Benny "sorry but we tried to get you to be waiters but they were full but I got you in by hacking in their guest list and got you fake tickets"

Rock "and you'll have to act like a civil woman"

Revy "and what the FUCK DOES THAT MEAN"

Rock "no stealing, no drinking heavily, no cursing''

Revy ''WHAT you got to be...''

Rock ''and no guns''

Revy ''NO NO FUCKING WAY THATS TO FAR''

Rock ''come on Revy the pays good''

Revy ''no no no amount of money is going to get me to act like a small brain spoiled rich bitch''

Dutch ''...awww well I guess nothing is going to work right guys''

Benny ''yeah what a shame''

Revy ''aww fuck it you can say anything but it won't fucking work''

she turns around and crosses her arms

Rock ''yeah well I guess I won't give you the plus pay''

she turns her head slightly to see.

Rock ''yup we were going I've you these''

Rock pulls out a rectangular box

Revy ''and what e fuck is it''

she says as she takes out a cigarette to smoke

Rock ''just a box of Gurkha Black Dragon cigars''

just then she freezes and she drops her lighter and the cigarette in her mouth

Rock ''aw Revy you okay''

Rock tells her as she is still frozen till

Revy ''GIVE THEM TO ME''

she jumps to grab the bow but Rock put his arm and leg out to stop her as she try's to grab the box

Benny ''wow it actually worked''

Dutch ''well Revy always wanted to smoke the most expensive cigar and e black dragon is it I had Chang pull some strings and got me four boxes just I case we needed them''

Rock ''guys a little help''

Revy is still trying to get the box

Revy ''rock hand the fucking thing now''

she is just an inch away till

Dutch ''not so fast Revy you'll get the smokes after you do the job''

Revy ''grrr...al...right I'll fucking do it grrrr''

Dutch ''good now we got two days till the cruse so that gives you enough time''

Revy just had her defied look on her face.

Dutch ''well me and Benny will get ready Rock you and Revy get ready Benny made a list of things to do''

just as Dutch and Benny leave

Benny ''good luck Rock and Revy be nice to your husband''

Revy ''grrrr BENNY''

she pulls out her cutlass and fires two rounds but misses

Rock ''so Revy shall we begin''

just then he his pushed to the wall with Revy grabbing tightly to his collar

Revy ''listen you piece of fucking shit you and I will never happen but...''

Rock ''but what''

Revy ''grrrr lets just this over with''

Rock let out a sigh of relief and straightened his collar and tie and grabbed the list

Rock ''okay its pretty simple we just got to act out till 10:30 PM while the whole crew and guest will be on the upper deck enjoying a singer witch gives you a 30 minute window''

Revy ''anything else''

Rock ''no we have fake names except we're using my last name and...''

Rock just stop as he read the last bit of the page

Revy ''hmm what's the matter''

Rock ''well its says we're a happy loving couple and...its says if anyone gets suspicious we should kiss''

Revy ''WHAT NO FUCKING WAY am I doing that''

Rock ''well then we shouldn't if you behave as a well mannered person''

Revy ''awww okay is that all''

Rock ''well that's everything ohh what its says ''look in the closet''

they both look confused and Revy turns to the closet and walks to it she opens it and

Revy ''fucking Jesus Crist fucking cocksuckers''

she starts saying out loud Rock then walks over to see a long, dark plum color, dress with long sleeves .

Rock ''well that's the last thing we needed''

Revy was on the couch she was laying face down

Revy ''grrr I feel like I'm being fucking tortured''

Rock ''well we have time but will start to practice tomorrow''

Revy ''yeah what fucking ever''

soon its morning

Rock and Revy start practicing (sorry skipping this to the cruse night)

Dutch ''well todays the day and I hope Rock you got Revy in to a perfect woman''

Rock ''well I think she's good enough for this job she is getting ready now''

Dutch ''okay me and Benny will get to position''

Rock ''okay will see you''

so Dutch and Benny leave and Rock gets ready with his tux

meanwhile with Revy

she's walking down the streets and sees a payphone and makes a call

the phone rings at the office with Rock.

Rock 'lagoon company''

Revy ''Rock I'm GoofFest strip club meet me here in half an hour and use the car I don't want anyone to fucking see me you got it''

Rock ''yeah I got it''

they both hang up Revy goes in the back of the club to see the girls

30 minutes later

Rock drove to the club and stopped at the alley and say someone waiting

''hi sugar looking for a good time''

it was a young woman in a short outfit and big breast

Rock ''n-no I'm here for a friend''

''ohh so your Rock for Rebecca right''

Rock ''yes is she ready''

''why yes I'll go get her''

so she leaves and opens the door and closes it a few seconds later the door opens and a dark figure walks down slowly and all Rock could hear was the clang of heels hitting the ground a few steps later he sees her.

the gun totting, badass, cold blood, stone killer, Revy 'two hands' in a dress and her hair was all smoothed out still in a pony tail but made perfect a little bit of makeup on she was ready she gets in the car.

and Rock is still shock on haw beautiful she looks and how different she looks then her normal self.

Revy ''what the fuck are you looking at''

Revy brakes the slights which snaps Rock back to the real world

Rock ''oh...its nothing you just look...great''

Revy ''well I feel and look fucking ridiculous''

Rock ''ha ha well we should go''

so Rock drives along the road till the reached the docks the cruse ship had to make a quick stop at Roanapur to fuel up thanks to a few dollars in a fat envelope the ship was half full.

Rock ''well were here you ready''

Revy ''shut up i'm always ready but I feel different with out my fucking guns''

Rock ''don't worry if anything happens Benny was able to smuggle your cutlasses in the ship its in out room as well as some clothes''

Revy ''...well at least i'm able to change with out Dutch or Benny seeing me like this''

''good evening''

the guys collecting tickets sounded familiar to Revy and Rock

Revy ''yes good evening we are...''

''you must be Mr. and Mrs. Okajima''

both Revy and Rock were shocked

Dutch ''am I right you loving couple''

Revy ''Dutch say a fucking joke and I swear I don't care I'll murder you''

Dutch ''ha ha fair enough you may come in''

Revy ''how did Dutch get in''

Rock ''I don't know he didn't tell me anything''

''would you like a drink ma'am''

Revy ''yes thank you''

''your welcome Revy''

Revy almost spat out the wine to see Benny

Rock ''Benny what...how it you get here''

Benny ''well two crew member got sick and I pose Dutch and me as subs''

Revy ''wow just in the right fucking time''

the ship is then ready and sails out.

* * *

><p>this the end of chapter one hope you enjoyed R&amp;R<p>

and don't worry big thing have small fucking beginnings so stay tune to Death and Love

BANG


	3. Chapter 2 a new mission

This is ww2killer with a new chapter I hope you enjoy and please R&R

updates per month

lets continue their is more to come in this story

BANG

* * *

><p>Last time we left off Revy and Rock had gotten in to the cruse ship to steal a disk<p>

Right now we go to see the cruse ship right now in the middle of the ocean. we then go in the ship to see a fancy classy looking set up ship everything was bright and shiny, especially the fancy expensive jewelry everyone was wearing, the walls and around the walls were coved with paintings and statures, the tables lined with fancy perfectly made food, and fancy wine.

all while seeing this the gun totting Revy Two-Hands was looking ready to explode while walking around with her is her pretend husband Rock

Revy ''look at all this fancy shit Rock its all got to be worth hundreds, no, no maybe thousands, and with everything it could be millions''

she tells him quietly as to not blow their cover

Rock ''I know but we only came for the disk''

Revy ''I know but with all this fucking shit I could be set for life pawn or sell it I'll make big bucks''

Rock ''yeah, yeah so we should still have to wait since we have to when the opera singer will go on stage''

Revy ''why do we have to go during that time''

Rock ''when she get on all the light except for one will be on that will give us a clear shot so no one knows we're gone and who's missing''

Revy ''well I hope she preforms sooner I hate walking in these fucking heels''

She says as she keeps trying to keep her balance

Rock ''speaking of which why did you go to the strip club I thought you hated that place since of Rowan''

Revy ''...after well before you we had a job for that cocksucker and soon after the girls were willing to do anything so they did everything on my face since the closes thing I wore on my face was blood''

Revy ''that made sense''

''excuse my lady would you like a drink''

Revy was shocked but then

Revy ''why yes thank you every much''

''no problem Two-Hands''

Revy almost spat out her drink and Rock was trying to keep himself from laughing

Benny ''my you really are a perfect lady nice your Rock''

It was Benny wearing a white shirt and red vest and holding a tray in his hand.

Revy then grabs him by the collar and pulls him in close

Revy ''listen Benny say anything about this to anyone we know your head will be inside your computer and the keyboard ill be shoved so far up you ass you shit will type for you got it''

Benny ''yes ma'am''

then from behind out comes

Dutch ''culm yourself miss you'll feel better in just 10 minutes as the show will begin''

Revy ''Dutch I swear I'll shove your torpedo up your ass if you ever give me a job like this again''

Dutch ''don't worry Revy...here''

He secretly hands her a golden watch, a golden bracelet, and a golden demented earing set.

Revy ''what the fuck am I going to do with these I'm not fucking James Bond''

Dutch ''we hit a snag their are two guards with a list of anyone who has gotten to the vault so use these to get in their''

Benny ''I was able to set you rooms two doors next to the vault I set two bags with a change of clothes and your guns all ready''

Revy ''alright lets go Rock''

Rock and Revy walk off leaving Dutch and Benny

Dutch ''I wouldn't have ever seen Revy dressed like that or act like a regular woman''

Benny ''yeah I can almost see them being a real couple''

Dutch ''want to bet on it''

Benny ''I'll take that $200 saying that those two will be a real couple''

Dutch ''I like that but also lets add in an extra $50 saying they'll fuck each other in bed''

Benny ''deal''

they both shake hands

10 minutes later have passed and soon everyone was getting ready as the guest were sitting in their tables, soon the light dimmed down but soon on light hitting he middle of the stage.

The singer got on the stage she was beautiful a perfect shade of golden blond hair, a perfect figure, a beautiful sparkling white dress, as well she has a real nice big set of breast perfectly round.

She starts to as the music starts to play smooth and culm her voice come out perfect

Meanwhile in the back last table we see our two pretend couple

Rock enjoying the singer, Revy as holding in her ears.

Revy ''aww fuck this noise Rock can we go now I'll die if I don't leave''

Rock ''sure we have 30 minutes the we leave Dutch hid the boat near a small island that will pass in 10 minutes''

Rock and Revy leave and head to the vault they soon see the guards.

Guard 1 ''may we help you''

Rock ''yes my wife wanted to store her valuables In the vault she's afraid of losing them''

Guard 2 ''okay your names''

Revy ''we are Mr. and Mrs. Okajima''

Guard 2 ''aw yes here you are''

He checked the list and then punched in the code 23, 54, 90, 44, 12, 01 on the keyboard.

He opened the vault and they see are a room covered in small safe boxes.

Rock quietly whispers.

Rock ''you got the code right''

Revy ''I can memorizes any code don't worry''

The guard stores the jewelry and lock the vault.

Guard 1 ''their you can come back anytime to get your stuff have a good night''

Rock ''thank you very much we'll be heading to our room now''

Revy ''yes lets go thank you very much''

They both start walking and enter once in.

Revy ''AAAWWWW about fucking time now I don't have to act like a small brain spoiled bitch''

Revy says while going into the bathroom and removing her dress and then washing off her makeup.

Revy ''Rock pass me my bag I want to be me again''

Rock ''right''

He grabs one of the bag and sees her normal black top and short cut jeans and as well her holsters.

Rock ''here you go''

Revy ''thanks I'm so ready to get those cigars''

She starts to dress in her normal cloths as Rock does the same with his white collar shirt, regular pants, and tie then Revy comes out.

Revy ''AHHH I feel fucking perfect now''

She sighs and falls on to the bed next to Rock.

Rock ''well we have to wait 5 minutes and also importantly Dutch said...''

Revy ''...no killing got it jezz''

Rock ''so want to talk we have nothing to do''

Revy ''what are you my fucking therapies''

Rock ''just saying...so what exactly is in the disk''

Revy ''don't...fucking...know''

Revy says board.

Rock just sighs and soon just looks out the window and see their boat a few meters away.

The 5 minutes were up and Revy was ready.

Revy ''alright I'll shoot a few rounds on the walls and floor to scare them''

Rock ''alright do you remember the code''

Revy ''yes mom can we fucking go now''

She says as she pulls her gun out and pulls the slide.

Just then Dutch calls then through their ear pieces.

Dutch ''Rock, Revy you ready''

Rock ''yes''

Revy ''yeah we're ready''

Dutch ''okay you have 30 seconds until the guards arm them self's in the control room''

Revy ''got it''

They end their talk Dutch drives the boat close and keeps the same pace with the cruse.

Back in the room.

Revy ''lets go stay behind''

She then raises her leg and kicks the door down.

Revy ''come one babies lets dance''

She starts shooting but missing the two guards.

After a few rounds she stops and starts walking.

Revy ''aright boys stay down we just need to get something''

They both lay on the ground and she starts to enter in the code and opens it.

She goes in and looks around.

Revy ''rock which has the disk''

Rock ''umm...#435''

She looks and spots it and grabs it.

Revy ''got it rock''

Rock ''okay lets go''

Revy ''Dutch I got it get ready to drive''

The two start to run through the halls.

Soon after a few minutes they finally see the door that leads outside.

Revy ''get ready Rock''

Rock ''for what''

They get out and stop at the rail to see our boat a few feet away.

Rock ''what are we waiting for''

Revy ''this''

Rock ''w-wait REVYYYY''

She grabs him and throws him off the boat and she jumps down too both landing in the water.

Rock ''you could have warn me''

Revy ''where's the fun in that''

They both start swimming into their boat and quickly get in as the guards start shooting.

Soon after an hour ride the lagoon company was back in their fun crime filled island.

Revy ''aww it feels so good to be back and to be me''

''aw not liking the fancy glory life Two-Hands''

Revy ''aw fuck it's you fry-face''

Mrs. Balalaika was leaning on a dark grey car, she was smoking her cigar.

Dutch ''job complete Mrs. Balalaika''

Mrs. Balalaika ''I can always relay on you Dutch''

He hands her the disk, she slips it in her military jacket.

Mrs. Balalaika ''you'll have your payment in a short time take care''

She got in to her car with Boris opens her door and dives off.

Dutch ''well we should head back...''

He stop to see Revy running like she was in a real hurry.

Dutch ''what's this''

Benny ''she remembered the black dragon''

Dutch ''haha well then Rock tell Revy we'll be at the Yellow Flag catch up soon''

Rock ''right''

So Dutch and Benny walk away and Rock started to walk to try to catch up with Revy who was gone.

Back in the office building.

Revy ''THIS IS FUCKING PERFECT HAHAHA''

Revy was smoking up her black dragon cigars while jugging a bottle of beer.

Soon Rock enters the office.

Rock ''Revy Dutch said they went to the Yellow Flag they said to meet up''

Rock looks to see Revy enjoying here self with her new expensive smoke.

Revy ''sure thing I'll head down after two more''

Meanwhile in Hotel Moscow in Mrs. Balalaika's office.

She was checking through the disk after finally got in she saw 'TOP SECRET' files.

Mrs. Balalaika ''hmm American military files codes and maps''

She keeps going through till she sees another 'TOP SECRET'.

Mrs. Balalaika ''what Russian military codes and maps hmm why is all this here hmm''

She scrolls down to see more information till she's shocked.

Mrs. Balalaika ''what...nuclear missile outpost maps hmm who would want this''

She continues on looking till she is frozen in fear on a name she's frozen until.

Mrs. Balalaika ''no, no it can't...be...Boris''

She yells out for him and he comes in the room.

Boris ''yes ma'am''

Mrs. 'Balalaika ''get me the Lagoon Company in her now''

Boris ''yes ma'am''

Soon after a few minutes the whole team was in Mrs. Balalaika's office

Revy ''so why the fuck did you bring us back Fry-Face''

Mrs. Balalaika ''the reason I brought you here is what I discovered in the disk''

Dutch ''what exactly is in this disk''

Mrs. Balalaika ''they are nuclear missile bases in both American and Russian''

Revy ''so what about it lots of people want to sell that shit in secret black market deals''

Mrs. Balalaika ''yes I thought that too until...''

Rock ''until I say the name of the person who was to get the disk''

Dutch ''who''

Unaware outside we look to see a mid size ship as we see two people on the deck.

''we are locked on the tracker sir''

''good launch two missiles and lets move out with out that disk my plan will never work, but at least I get a good laugh blowing that bitch away''

In the back of the boat we see a four box missile turret all have four missiles it takes aim at the Hotel Moscow building.

''FIRE TWO''

the figure yells and two missiles come out and fly towards the building

''do svidaniya Sofiya Pavlovena''

* * *

><p>this is the end of this chapter find out next month to see what happens<p>

be here as the story starts

please R&R

BANG


End file.
